


Favor

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nail Polish, Romance, Suggestive Themes, slight angst, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus needs  a small favor from his tired, boyfriend Alec. A favor that may involve flashbacks, neon signs and... nail polish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the wonderful world that Cassandra Clare has created.

Favor Magnus shuffled into their living room wearing furry black slippers and his matching silk pajamas. The lean warlock leaned over the arm rest his bright green-golden cat-like eyes resting on his boyfriend lying on the couch; one socked foot on the headrest while the other dangled over the edge. Magnus could never understand how Alec was able to sleep in the most uncomfortable positions.

He was dressed in what Magnus would call a stay- home- all- day outfit, but he still managed to look adorable self. Alec wore a pair of black yoga bottoms (borrowed from Magnus side of their huge walk-in closet) and a gray band shirt (a birthday gift from Simon) that made his broad chest and arms ripped and drool-inducing instantly becoming Magnus’ favorite shirt.

The arm that covered Alec's eyes made him believe that the younger man was taking a well deserved nap. Alec and his siblings had been fighting demons since midnight and the blue eyed teen had come home at around 4 in the morning. Magnus had attempted to stay awake to make sure his boyfriend was safe and unharmed but sleep eventually overtook him. Once Alec arrived he had one thing on his mind and that was to sleep for all eternity.

* * *

The young Shadowhunter groaned with each step he took. His body felt like it had been thrown at the wall and concrete floor repeatedly which it had throughout the night. His arms felt more like weights as he dragged himself down the hall toward the bathroom. He closed his eyes as the water fell over him the hot shower doing wonders for his tired muscles and ridding him of demon blood and grime that covered him from head to toe. Once he was done, he wondered into the bedroom dodging a sleeping Chairman Meow on the way.

For the first time in the last few hours of jumping away from poisonous pincers and keeping an eye on not two but eight of the demons sharp talons Alec felt safe and at peace. The sight before him made a warm smile spread across his face. Magnus was curled on Alec’s side of the bed, the pillow he knew to be his currently being held against the warlock’s chest. He felt a warm feeling soar inside of him at the thought of someone other than his family missing him and awaiting his return.

He stealthily made his way around the bed being mindful of the sleeping warlock. Alec tenderly pressed a soft kiss against the sleeping man’s cheek. He froze when Magnus moaned sleepily before curling further into a ball, soft snores escaping his slightly parted lips.

He was beautiful.

Once he joined Magnus on their rather large bed he went to snuggle against him, running his long fingers through the soft locks of hair. The soft breathing coming from Magnus lulled the tired teen into a deep sleep. Surprisingly, Alec had no nightmares about spider-looking demons, no only familiar cat looking eyes.

* * *

 

Now here was Magnus wondering if his boyfriend would have it in his weary body to do him a tiny favor.

A voice deep and raspy from sleep rang through the air, “Magnus stop staring at me.”

Alec lifted his head from the feathery pink pillow, his hair messy and sticking up all in different directions. An image of a cute baby porcupine popped inside the Warlock’s head.

The young man continued to feel the gaze, “Do you need something?”

That was Magnus’ cue.

"Well I didn't know if I should bother you or not. You got in so late last night I'm sure all you want to do is sleep."

Alec sleepily opened his eyes before turning to face the fidgeting warlock. "No that's alright what do you need Mags?"

With more confidence than before, Magnus shuffled his way toward Alec, carefully straddling the teen's waist.

"Is this alright?"

Alec lifted an eyebrow, "Since when have you asked whether it was alright or not to put your hands on me."

Magnus laughed before he rested his lithe body on top of Alec who welcomed the warm weight with open arms.

His eyes sparkled deviously, “You make me sound like I'm an insatiable sex addict who takes advantage of his poor boyfriend-"

He was cut off with a hard kiss to the lips. A deep moan came from the back of his throat as two warm hands ran up and down his sides before coming to rest on the sliver of skin exposed at his waist.

As their lips parted with a soft smacking sound, Alec gave Magnus a cheeky grin.

"You haven't heard me complain. So really, what do you need? And please tell me it's not rearranging your entire wardrobe? Give me a few more minutes and I’ll be up to venture into the unknown.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, before resting his head on top of Alec’s chest, softly moving up and down with each breath his boyfriend took.

"I want you to paint my nails."

Alec closed his eyes He remembered the day Magnus discovered his hidden talent. He had done his boyfriend's nails on a day when it was too hot to leave the colorful loft and both were too lazy to do anything remotely productive. He had come by a bottle of silver nail polish and proceeded to paint his boyfriend's nails on a silly whim as the Warlock slept soundly on the couch. Surprisingly Magnus did not move at all during the process and by the time Alec was finished. A nap sounded like a fantastic idea.

Alec had fallen asleep beside Magnus wondering if the warlock would laugh and poke fun at his secret talent. The Nephlim was wrong. Very wrong. Alec was startled awake when Magnus tackled him on the carpeted floor where he had taken to sleeping, using his arms to cushion his head. The happy warlock asked a startled Alec if he’d been the one to paint his nails. It was a solid question considering Magnus often magicked himself a new hairstyle while sleeping. Alec glanced at the silver bottle of nail polish clutched in his hand before hesitantly nodded his head. Magnus’ only response was a kiss that left him utterly breathless and in a daze.

He had hoped that Magnus would forget but no such luck on his part.

“Are you that bored Mags that you don't want to magically paint them yourself?"

"It's not as much fun! You know you want to. Alec, darling it's your own way of getting the OCDness out of you."

The need to keep everything in order and in its place proved to be difficult for Alec especially since he was scared of facing the wrath of one glittery warlock that had on several occasions snapped at him for putting away his things and never being able to find them again. He’d always needed find some way to channel his obsessive compulsive tendencies. That day he had chosen to paint nails. But to each its own, right?

Alec sighed thinking to himself ‘He could ask me to help clean the bedroom, or find out whatever happened to the hamster we bought together as a couple but no he wants this.'

Magnus sensed the impending ‘no’ coming from the expression in his boyfriend’s eyes and proceeded to beg. He, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, never resorted to such measures but he threw out his pride with only one person and that person had gorgeous blue eyes and a shy smile.

"Please Alec just this once. Don't be a mean Shadowhunter!"

Alec saw that undeniable adorable pout on Magnus' face, he couldn't resist and slowly moved from his sprawled position on the couch.

"Fine. Which color do you want?"

Alec groaned as Magnus abruptly stood up putting some pressure on a bruise by his ribs. "

Sorry love!" Alec waved it off as he said, "Yea, yea it's okay."

He continued to lie on the coach as he heard slight rummaging coming from Magnus. The Warlock was occupied as he searched through his vast collection of nail polishes that had magically appeared beside them.

It was no surprise that Magnus Bane owned an extensive collection of various colors of nail polishes. But who would have thought that the serious, studious Alec Lightwood had a special talent for painting nails with an utmost precision.

With steady hands that he had gained in training with dagger throwing and archery he had the precision, and focus that apparently was needed to apply nail polish. He’d learn his not so useful talent in his opinion from his little sister, Izzy.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Alec remembered his little sister bugging him hours on end to play with her whenever they were alone and since training still wasn't an option for the young Shadowhunters; Isabelle would drag her big brother to her room and force him to any form of torture that came to mind of a 10 year old girl. Alec would say no over and over again but not wanting to hear high pitched screaming and seeing his favorite book being held hostage made Alec reconsider and agree to his sister's strange whims._

_A few minutes later, his nails were painted in a bright pink color as he stared at the mess on his hands._

_He ruefully thought, ‘If you're going to do something that I don't want at least do it right.'_

_Being the obnoxious older brother, Alec proceeded to voice his thoughts to his sister who in turn challenged him to do a better job than her._

_He accepted the challenge mostly on the fact that there was nothing to do and their parents wouldn’t be back for days. He took the offered purple nail polish and carefully began to do light strokes with the dainty brush on his sister’s blunt nails. She didn't move, she was too in awe on how her serious, bookworm, boring brother was doing a fantastic job at painting her nails._

_His eyes were narrowed slightly, inky locks of hair falling forward with his pink tongue sticking out in deep concentration. It was if he was deactivating a bomb. After what felt like hours, Isabelle squealed in delight at her beautifully painted nails. They were gorgeous, no spot of paint on the sides of her fingernails, even strokes._

_"For a boy, you're pretty good at this."_

_Alec frowned as he used dozens of cotton balls to take off the dreaded paint from his own nails. Ugh it was harder to take off than put on._

_"And you for a girl suck at painting nails. Hello you're supposed to paint the nail not the skin near them. Save this tip for future references dear sister."_

_Jumping up and down on her bed, Isabelle paused to stick her to tongue out at him and resumed. Alec was tempted to throw a nearby pillow but decided to be the mature one._

_"You barely have any nails to paint.”_

_He did have a rather bad nail biting problem._

_Alec rolled his eyes," Whatever Izzy."_

_Figuring his purpose here was done, he made his way to the door the strong scent of nail removal and nail polish making his head ache when he felt a pillow hit his head._

_"What the-"_

_Izzy ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Thanks big brother, you're the best."_

* * *

Alec smiled fondly at the memory all the while trying to ignore the later consequences he had to face with his father. Isabelle had babbled to their parents about what they had done to keep themselves entertained and the nail painting slipped out.

Alec, at such a young age didn't understand what was so bad about what he had done but from the weary look on his mother and the disgusted look on his father, he knew that it wasn't something a boy was suppose to do.

He was brought out of his memories when he noticed a bottle of blue nail polish being waved in front of him.

His blue eyes widened at the sight before them, it was as of they were in a nail salon: cotton balls placed in a straight line, a nail remover bottle along with other strange colored liquid filled bottles stood out, and a small machine that had a fan attached to it. What caught the Shadowhunter’s attention wasn’t the neon sign that hung from the ceiling, flashing “Alec’s Perfect Nails” in an obnoxious orangey hue. No it was the tiny bottle in his boyfriend’s hand.

"Just one color? That's weird. You usually pick 10 for each finger.

" Magnus crossed his legs neatly as he shifted closer toward his boyfriend.

"I will admit it that would make finding an outfit that matches easier but this color is a personal favorite of mine."

Alec lifted an eyebrow at the name of the nail polish in his hand. Just Blue. Very original.

He gave a flirty wink toward the blushing teen.

Alec ran a hand through his ruffled hair before moving from his position on the couch to his knees on the carpet floor.A soft tutting sound coming from above captured the teen’s attention.

"Now, now Alexander; don’t think you can get yourself out of doing this favor by using that talented mouth of yours on me."

Blushing a deep red, Alec sputtered, “Maybe you are a sex addict but um no I'm just getting comfortable. We might be here for a while."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh joy the perks of having a perfectionist as a lover."

Frowning, Alec gave a pinch to Magnus thigh before shaking the bottle of nail polish.

"Uncalled for darling!" "Hush now I'm getting in the zone."

Magnus couldn't resist, “That’s what he said."

Alec was carefully stroking the small brush over Magnus middle finger nail when the immature warlock spoke; he threw his head back, laughing.

"Really Magnus ?"

The warlock shrugged nonchalantly as he used his other hand to snap and the soft sound of the radio rang through the large apartment. They were in the same position after 15 minutes but the warlock couldn't say he was bored. He was more like fascinated.

Magnus's kept his eyes on his boyfriend’s adorable concentrated face. It was if this favor was a mission and he had to give it his all.

"Would you let me paint yours darling?" Alec softly blew on the finished right hand, while at the same time inspecting for any mistakes. Which of course there weren't.

"Promise that you will paint them the color I want and not some obnoxiously bright color like neon lemon or something."

Magnus snorted, “Please sweetheart you’re more of mellow yellow."

Alec was working on the left hand when Magnus carefully maneuvered himself to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Perhaps I will, but only if you stay within the lines and no uneven strokes."

Magnus leaned his face closer to Alec before pressing a sweet kiss to his pink lips. The soft gasp that escaped the surprised teen was so reminiscent of their first kiss, the warlock smiled lovingly at the grinning man.

"You are too precious for this world.”

Alec bit his bottom lip shyly. The small nervous, yet oddly seducing habit made it difficult for the older man to stop himself from pushing the teen against the plushy carpet and have his wicked ways with him.

"Just for that comment you can paint my nails however you want. But only you get this privilege."

Alec glanced at Magnus through his bangs. He knew he was a bit obsessive compulsive but the one person he allowed to pull him out of his comfort zone was the beautiful man beside him.

"I would feel much honored Angel."

The words were said with such sincerity that it made Alec's heart swoon. He blew once again over the wet paint before taking the tanned hand in his own, stroking the knuckles tenderly, whispering, “Hope you like them Magnus."

He pulled his knees to his chest as he heard a slight gasp come from his boyfriend.

"I love them Alec now I will have the color of your eyes with me wherever I go."

Alec laughed." I got to say as sweet as that sounds, it also kind of sounds creepy."

"Oh hush you."

Magnus used a slim finger to turn Alec's face to toward his own. He lowered his face, his mouth hovering over Alec's chapped one before claiming them. He took the time to wet the dry skin with a slow lick of his tongue. The taller of the two felt the lips beneath his own part slightly and Magnus took this sweet invitation to have his tongue finally meet Alec's. Magnus moaned as he took in the intoxicating taste that could only be Alec.

Alec was slowly spreading himself on the floor taking Magnus with him as his arms wrapped around the warlock's neck. He felt those sinfully skilled lips trail from his jaw down to his neck.

Alec gasped, “Maybe I'm pointing out the obvious but I'm guessing me painting your nails turns you on."

Magnus let a shuddering breath out making Alec shiver as the effect made the wet skin on his skin cool and goose bumps spread all over.

"No it's the little things you do for me that make me want to appreciate you even more."

Alec smiled. He was always eager to make his boyfriend happy even if it meant doing favors such as walking the cat (which was usually him dragging Chairmen a few inches on the leash before agreeing with the feline to call it a day) or modeling clothes that the warlock was too lazy to wear himself, he was willing to do them with no complaint unless it meant cooking.

He was absolutely useless in the kitchen.

Alec felt a hand trail down his chest down his abdomen and stop at the waist band of his yoga pants. The other hand was tenderly stroking his cheek, Alec couldn't help the breathy moans that fell from his lips as Magnus continued to kiss him, placing a tender hand on his cheek. He turned to press a kiss against the knuckles that was until he saw-

"Magnus Bane you just ruined your nails the nails I painted for 30 minutes."

That was a mood killer.

Magnus pulled himself off of Alec who was breathing heavily whether it was because of the heavy make out session or the fact that his work was ruined Magnus was not quite sure.

He smiled sheepishly," Please Alec would you mind fixing them?"

Alec sighed exasperatedly," Fine but promise to not get all handsy until they are properly dried?"

He gave a stern look at his boyfriend before leaning up and giving Magnus an open mouth kiss, their tongues meeting each other's eagerly. Alec slowly withdrew smirking at the wet sheen on Magnus's parted lip. "You owe me big time, Bane.”

Alec's voice was deeper when he uttered the last few words. He flashed the warlock a mischievous grin as he leaned over to reach for the nail remover and cotton balls.

As the young man patiently cleared away the ruined paint, Magnus took a deep breath to calm his heavy arousal as that husky voice continued to have its effect on his body. Leaning his head against the coach behind him, Magnus muttered, “Whatever you want darling you got it."

Alec smiled. Maybe they would finally be able to find Mr. Whiskers, their missing hamster after all. He didn't specify which favor now did he.

 

End


End file.
